Neptunica
Not to be confused with Neptune. }} Neptunica is the only known Octoling Agent in the Octarian Army of Octo Valley. She is known by most Octolings as someone who researches anything scientific and evil, and will do by all means to complete a mission given to her. She is roleplayed by , and is her only character that consistently appears both Inside and Outside the Rooms. Development During the work making Neptunica's beta design, she had a winter-like appearance. Her hairstyle had its notable tentacles and is more black than blue. She had blue eyebrows, and had dark brown skin. She wore a dark brown coat and black boots. In addition, Neptunica was previously called Neptuna but to avoid future confusion with the PvZH Hero Neptuna and reference, she was renamed to Neptunica. At Ink or Sink at the Art Museum, the Octoling Agent was originally going to be a random character to fill in the plot. However, after some thought, she got upgraded to a full-fledged character. At that time, she had three tentacles at the back and two small ones in front. She had sky blue eyes, wore a brown hoodie, a green scarf, blue shorts with the pink spikes in front, and blue slippers. Earlier in 2018, she gained a redesign and a character revamp to make her likable to her roleplayer, but few of her aspects were retained. This was done to also make her look mature as a confirmed adult and be a bit more faithful to very few aspects. Her old appearance is still used in her past life, except for her tentacle hairstyle which is a bit different. Appearance Neptunica is a light brown-skinned Octoling notable for the magenta starfish on her tentacles, treating it as her "badge of agency". She is an Elite Octoling with black color as her birth color and turquoise as her battle color instead of the usual magenta. She has 3 black marks below her eyes on both sides. There are three things that make her unique: The shorts made from the sea that have great durability and have magenta spikes that can bleed someone that is struck with it easily, her turquoise sandals, and the fin around her necks that provides her clean oxygen. Her head accessory and clothes are actually gear: *The headgear (and special) 18K Aviators, a 3-star item with the ability Last-Ditch Effort, which increases ink recovery rate and weapon ink efficiency within the last few seconds in a battle. **In addition to this, it grants the wearer two abilities: To detect luminol when it reacts to blood and to be able to see invisible objects in her way. *The clothing Camo Layered LS, a 1-star item with the ability Special Charge Up, which reduces the power needed to fill and use the Special Weapon of the weapon of choice. History Background As a child, Neptunica lost her parents in a quick war between the Octarians and the Inklings, and was left by the other Octolings that cared for her. However, the one who cared her the most was DJ Octavio. As she grew up while visiting many bodies of water and learning she can swim on it, Neptunica got her own brown hoodie and green scarf. When she got confronted by multiple inklings, she easily splatted them all with the help of her Inkbrush. She became capable on many missions given. She even splatted a lot of inkling warriors, but she failed in protecting the Great Zapfish two times. This resulted to her getting moodier. One point, during the first time she encountered Sylkie, the two made a long fight which caused Neptunica to lose her precious green scarf and one tentacle of hers cut forever and Sylkie to lose her voice, also forever. The two made themselves great enemies to each other. Neptunica entered few Turf Wars to see how Inklings manage it, but one time, she entered a hidden passage to the Locked Rooms, something she was interested in. Inside the Rooms Technically, Neptunica first appeared in Ink or Sink at the Art Museum, and was thought of to be splatted to death at the end of it, or escaped forever. She was also simply known as the Octoling Agent during that time. She reappears in Locked Room 3D World for her proper debut, getting the Green Sprixie Princess for her own as her mission is to get them all. Outside the Rooms Neptunica has yet to appear in anything that takes place Outside the Rooms, but her next two appearances there are set to be in The Millionaire's Contradiction and C&C02: Strive! The Crystal of Power!. Personality Neptunica is optimistic, and would dare to give anyone a word puzzle or two to solve with limits upon meeting the first time. She loves inspecting anything suspicious, and has hopes of having them as clues that would help her fulfill her main goal, which is to overtake DJ Octavio as the leader of the Octarians, but until then, she stays lawfully evil to the current Octarian leader, even if he follows the orders of someone else higher than him. She tends to keep notes about her findings on her notepad. On her spare time, she would look over any body of water, having her love of them. However, most of the time she is sent by multiple missions, and she'd succeed almost all of them. She is moody, giving out sudden emotions when events occur (notable when a mission assigned to her fails). She is also picky in talking to people, only interested in scientific discovery or evil deeds, and bossy at them. Powers and Abilities Natural Neptunica is able to turn into her octopus form like all other Octolings. Unlike the rest, however, she can swim and control water, a trait that is shared with her nemesis Sylkie, but unlike her, nothing happens when she is in contact with sap. Weapon of Choice Neptunica's weapon of choice is the Inkbrush. It is the main Brush class weapon, which by itself is a subclass of the Roller class weapon. It travels at the highest speed due to its light weight but also leaves the most narrow trail, making it hard to turf an area completely. It deals small damage to inklings and octarians, but is a hard and strong weapon to bash on someone's head and to handle it easily. Belonging in the first generation, its sub weapon is the Sprinkler, which sprays ink in a circular ring around itself until the wielder gets splatted or it is damaged enough by enemy ink. Its special weapon is the Inkstrike, which targets a specific area on a place. It will be launched to that location, creating a large tornado of ink which splats any inkling or octarian caught on it. Neptunica also owns what appears to be the second generation of an Inkbrush, but it is something else in disguise, as she pretends to make it look like one by using forged Splat Bombs and the Splashdown being a play (not dealing any real damage but would knock back anyone in its small range instead). Gallery Neptunica Tentative Appearance.jpg|Beta Appearance Neptunica Final Appearance.jpg|First Appearance in the past Trivia *Despite being an Elite Octoling, Neptunica has no seaweed anywhere from her physical appearance. She also does not wear Octoling goggles or shades and is instead replaced by the 18K Aviators that grants her two abilities. *She only owns one real Inkbrush, specifically the first generation set. The other one with the rainbow powers and the second generation set (that has Splat Bombs and Splashdown) is just a special certain paint brush in disguise. *While it may seem like it, Night Cap and Pichu do not count as consistently appearing both Inside and Outside the Rooms as they get pushed back Outside the Rooms midway (Although the latter will return inside for a very short amount of time in Season 3) and permanently, making Neptunica the only one with that consistent trait. **Despite this, she has yet to make an appearance Outside the Rooms. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Evil characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Weapon users Category:Adults Category:Original characters